


Where the Wild Things Are pt 2A

by Worthless_Nepenthes



Series: Where the Wild Things Are AU [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 01, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Mostly Gen, Multi, could be pre-slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worthless_Nepenthes/pseuds/Worthless_Nepenthes
Summary: Sequel to Where the Wild Things AreWhen Derek arrives back into Beacon Hills in search of Laura, the first person he sees is Stiles.Thank god.(More information about relationship tags in end notes.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one is going to be full of soft Derek. And Derek with feelings. It’s going to leave Season 1 canon behind...pretty much immediately. 
> 
> Sorry for very minorly bashing Laura. It’s for plot. I don’t have feelings about Laura one way or another. 
> 
> Warnings: vague mentions of alcohol abuse and mild child neglect, all offscreen. 
> 
> Next chapter will have minor mentions of mild torture, also offscreen, and all less than what we see in the show.
> 
> (Original 1st chapter end note is now at the end of the story. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ i don’t know how to change that.)

Where the Wild Things Are 2 Derek

The day after convincing Scott to follow him into the forest in search of half of a dead body, Stiles and Scott are there again, looking for Scott’s inhaler after lacrosse tryouts. Well, Scott is looking for his inhaler. Stiles is silently panicking. He had talked Scott into following him out the night before because even after all this time, he still feels slightly responsible for the forest. All the Wild Things are gone now, and he knows—he _knows_ , okay—that he isn’t a king, really, he never was, but he can’t help but feel the drive to check on anything that went wrong in the forest. By this point, Stiles is pretty sure he knows the Preserve better than the Fish and Wildlife workers whose jobs it nominally was to do so. 

But he had talked Scott into following him with some bullshit excuse of it being exciting, and now Scott has been bitten by something. If his memories of the Hales and later research holds true, Scott is now a werewolf. He tries to tell Scott this but is, as seems usual these days, blown off. They reach the spot Scott claims is where he found the body and lost his inhaler, and begin to search for his inhaler. Then a voice startles them both. 

“Hey! What are you doing here, huh? This is private property!” A tall, gruff man in a black leather jacket asks, looking irritated. 

“Sorry man, we didn’t know, we were just looking for, uh—“ Scott stumbles, trying to explain. 

The man chucks something at Scott, and he fumbles to catch it, but Stiles is staring at the man dumbly. 

“Derek? Is that—is that _you?_ ” he asks, dumbfounded. Last he heard Derek and Laura were in New York with no plans of ever coming back. 

Derek eyes sharpen and his nostrils flare slightly, before his eyes widen and his entire posture loosens. “Stiles? _Max?!_ Is that you?”

Stiles throws his keys at Scott, never taking his eyes off Derek. “Okay Scotty boy, I’ll see you later. Be careful with my baby, you know he grinds in second. Leave him at my house or take it to yours, just text me and let me know.”

“Stiles? What the hell? What’s going on? Do you know this guy? Why did he call you Max? What’s _happening_?” Scott asks, completely lost. 

“Yes, I know this guy. We were good friends when we were younger. His name is Derek Hale. Dad knows him. I’m staying to get caught up. Now, _go home, Scott_.” Stiles lists off rapidly, still staring at Derek. 

Scott waits for a moment, hoping to get more of an explanation, then finally leaves. When Derek can no longer hear him stumbling through the woods, he walks to Stiles, then just crumples at his feet, wrapping his arms around Stiles’ legs, pressing his face into his knees. 

“Hey, hey, Derek. Be still. What happened? Where’s Laura? Where’s your Alpha, huh?” Stiles croons, leaning over and petting Derek’s head, before huffing and sitting down, tucking Derek’s face into his neck as he did years ago, the last time he comforted him. 

Derek stiffened, a wet patch slowly growing on Stiles’ neck. “She...she’s gone. It’s just me now,” he says thickly. 

“She’s gone? When did this ha—Oh no. Derek...is she the body the cops are looking for?” Stiles asks, continuing to run his fingers through Derek’s hair. Derek nods, still not looking up. “Do you know what happened?”

Derek tells the story, of Laura receiving pictures in the mail of mutilated animals, carved with the revenge spiral, but no sign of who killed the animals or who sent the pictures, the letters so covered in other scents from the postal service there was nothing familiar to pick up on. Of Laura once again deciding what to do without consulting Derek, just like she did six years ago, when they abandoned Peter in the hospital. Of her commanding Derek to stay in New York. Of Derek waking in a panic three nights ago, the last solid pack bond he has breaking. Of speeding across the country in Laura’s Camaro, to get to Beacon Hills (a two day drive). Of finding... _half_ of Laura in the forest early this morning. Of wrapping her in wolfsbane, his hands blistering. Of burying her by the house, so she could be by the rest of the family. Of returning to the forest to wander, lost, and then he heard people where he found Laura. 

Derek and Stiles are both shaking by this point, Derek’s hands wrapped tightly into the back of Stiles’ shirt. He can feel the hint of claws on his back, but he isn’t worried about being hurt. He is more worried about Derek no longer having a pack. “Derek. Hey, Der, look at me, okay?” Derek whines sub vocally but looks up, meeting Stiles’ eyes. “Did you get a hotel room?” Derek shakes his head. “Okay. Okay. Here is what we are going to do, okay? It’s not...it’s gonna suck, a lot, but this is what we _have_ to do to keep you from being arrested, okay?” 

“Okay,” Derek says, then tucks his face back into Stiles’ neck. He can’t...he can’t make decisions right now. He has been awake more or less since his pack bond snapped three days ago, and he had barely been sleeping since Laura had left anyway, too busy worrying about what could go wrong. He was used to others making choices for him, and he had always let Stiles boss him around when he was younger. It feels natural to let Stiles take charge right now, while he is drowning in grief and lack of sleep and the fresh loss of another pack bond. 

Stiles exhales slowly. “Okay. We have to go to Laura and remove the wolfsbane. We can rebury her after that, then you are coming home with me, okay? We are going to call my father—he’s the Sheriff now—and we are going to tell him that you came to town to find Laura because she missed calling you to check in, and when you got here, you heard about a body being found in the woods. You panicked, went looking, and found Laura. You buried her by your house because you weren’t thinking, and then when Scott and I found you in the woods looking for his inhaler, you told me what happened. All of that is true enough, right? Do you have gas receipts in the Camaro from your drive here?”

“Y-Yes. And I paid with my card.” 

“Okay, good. All of that proves you didn’t kill her, and you burying her is explained by grief. My dad will get it.” He hugs Derek quickly, then tugs lightly on his hair. “Alright Derek, come on. We have to get rid of the wolfsbane. I would do it for you, but I can’t have evidence of me at her grave, okay? But I’ll be right there with you, and you are going to bury her right back. And I’ll make sure that when the police are done, I’ll bury her for you again, the right way, just like you had her, okay?” He helps Derek up, keeping a hand on the back of Derek’s neck. 

“Okay.” Derek feels more centered, now that there is a plan and someone else is in charge. He doesn’t want to do this—he doesn’t want to disturb Laura again—but Stiles told him to, so he would. 

~

Once Stiles drives them back to his house in Laura’s car, Derek having been in no shape to drive, he ushers Derek into the bathroom and cleans up his hands. Derek has been in a sort of daze ever since he collapsed in front of Stiles in the forest. He gets Derek mostly cleaned up, leads him to Stiles’ room, thinking that the familiar scent would be more reassuring than the stale odor of the guest room, and gently pushes him onto Stiles’ bed. “Get some sleep Derek. I’ll call my dad and tell him what’s going on.”

“Don’t—don’t leave. Please,” Derek asks, refusing to look up from where he is laying face down on the bed. 

“Alright Der. I won’t.” Stiles sits next to him, pulling out his phone and calling his dad, while wrapping his other hand back around Derek’s neck. He knew how tactile werewolves were, and with Derek having lost his Alpha as well as the last of his pack, he knew how much Derek would be needing the physical comfort. 

Derek quickly fell asleep, listening to the familiar-yet-not sound of Stiles’ voice, trying to explain to his father what exactly had happened in the forest. 

Stiles manages to convince his dad to take care of Laura first, citing Derek’s desperate need for sleep, and telling the Sheriff that when they were done he would bring Derek in to give his statement. 

Sighing, he hangs up, and covers his face with his hand briefly. ‘What am I going to do with my Wild Thing now?’ He looks at his phone, checking to see if Scott has texted him to let him know where his Jeep was. Of course not. Scott may be his best bro, but he was not very reliable. He texts Scott: _Bro where u at wth my car_ , not really expecting to get an answer, so he’s surprised when he gets a response: _Dude used it to get to wrk that k_. He replies _yeah sure keep it to get to school 2morrow I got a ride_ then sets his phone aside. He figures he has two or three hours before he has to wake Derek up, and he isn’t sure what to do. He promised he wouldn’t leave, so he’s stuck on the bed for a bit. He thinks for a minute, then grabs a notebook and pen, moves his phone and himself to the other side of Derek, and drapes his legs over Derek’s back. 

He opens the notebook, clicks his pen a few times, then writes up at the top: _Operation: Taking Care of your Wild Things_. He has to make a plan, and now that Derek is in town, he can finally get back in to see Peter. From what Derek said back in the forest, he had not wanted to abandon Peter. That had been Laura’s idea. Stiles was never going to tell Derek, but frankly he was glad Laura was out of the picture. He may not have wanted her dead—especially not torn in half—but she was a terrible Alpha. Learned it from her mother. It was a shame Peter has been too young to inherit the Alpha Spark. 

~

Stiles jerks awake when his phone starts to ring, slamming his head into the wall behind him and letting out a curse at the sharp pain that shoots through his skull. “Fuck!” He fumbles for his phone, swiping to answer. “H’lo?” He asks, gingerly touching the back of his head. He’s probably going to have a goose egg there soon. His natural grace breaking through again. 

“Stiles? You okay, son?” The familiar voice of his father comes from the phone. 

“Daddio! Yeah everything’s fine here, just uh. Smashed my head into the wall when the phone went off. I fell asleep,” Stiles said sheepishly. 

“Uh huh. Well, if you and Derek want to head down to the station, we’re ready to take your statements.”

“No problemo! We will be right down there!” Stiles says, sitting fully upright and beginning to poke Derek to make sure he was awake. 

“Alright. See you soon,” and the Sheriff hangs up. 

“Derek. Derek. Deeeereeeek. Deeeere—“

“I’m awake Stiles. I woke up when you tried to put a hole in the wall with your skull,” Derek says dryly, sitting up and tugging Stiles forward, leaning the younger boy over his legs so he could see the back of his head. 

Stiles swallows. “What are you doing, Der?” He asks. He had not been expecting to practically face plant into Derek’s lap. 

Derek gently touches the knot forming on Stiles’ head, black veins slowly crawling up ups arm, but fading before they hit his elbow. There hadn’t been that much pain after all. 

Stiles moans. “Never mind, keep doing that, that’s great. You have to follow me around now with your magical werewolfy healing hands for all the times my klutzy nature reveals itself.”

Derek removes his hand and shoves Stiles back upright, standing up and tucking his hands into his pockets. “I don’t know Stiles, I may want to be able to have some spare time every once in a while. Don’t we need to get this over with?” He adds, changing the subject. 

Stiles sobers. “Yeah, let’s go. I’ll drive again, unless you..?”

“Go for it. It’s been a long time since I was in Beacon Hills.”

“Got it. Let’s go!” And they set off to the sheriff’s station to clear Derek’s name. 

~

After they had both given their statements, John approved Derek staying at the house for a couple days, saying, “We’ll check the hotel to see if Laura has rented a room or a car, and let you know what we find, alright? In the meantime, it looks like you still need more sleep, so get some supper and head on back home. We’ll let you know when...when we can release Laura.”

Derek swallows. “Thank you sir. I appreciate it.”

John claps him firmly on the shoulder. “Call me John, son. You’re going to be staying in my house, no need for formalities.”

“Yes si—John.”

The sheriff laughed kindly. “You’ll get it soon enough. I’ll see you boys later,” and he heads back into his office. 

Stiles leads the way back to the Camaro. “What do you want to eat? There’s fast food, that great diner off Main Street, a Mexican restaurant that’s opened since you left...”

“Uh. Diner? Curly fries still your favorite food?”

“Dude! Of course they are. Curly fries are the food of the gods!” Stiles starts rambling, sensing Derek just needs some chatter to distract him from his thoughts. They head to the diner and eat, Stiles rambling about anything from the latest Batman comic issue and how it had uncensored full frontal of Bruce Wayne to how they had recently scientifically defined how much a kilogram was using a formula. Derek eats quietly, appreciating the distraction that Stiles was offering. 

When they get back to the house, Stiles turns on Netflix and turns on Star Trek, figuring it would at least play quietly in the background while they talked. He sits on the couch and pulls Derek down next to him, tucking himself snugly into Derek’s side. They watch the first episode, huffing a laugh every now and then, before Stiles clears his throat. 

“Tomorrow, after school—which you are giving me a ride to by the way—can we go see Peter? I haven’t—they stopped letting me in to visit him since a couple months after you left. Said there had been instructions left that only family could visit, and I wasn’t,” Stiles asks Derek softly. 

When that hateful nurse had told him that and kicked him out of Peter’s room without even letting him say goodbye, and his father had just sighed and said maybe it was for the best, that Stiles shouldn’t spend so much time at the hospital anyway, that had been the start of Stiles’ personality change. 

He had always been a smart kid, but he had been friendly and open. Now, when he spoke, instead of talking about important things, he just babbled randomly about anything that crossed his mind. Instead of making friends, he acted like he had a huge crush on Lydia, instead of just admiring how smart she was. He wasn’t going to love anyone else, it would hurt too much when they left, but kids were supposed to get crushes and he knew he would have no chance with Lydia. Scott has been his friend for so long, he wouldn’t let Stiles push him away, but Stiles was pretty sure that was only because Scott didn’t have any other friends either. Stiles did his best to become the class clown no one takes seriously, and succeeds. 

Stiles turned himself into the court jester instead of the king he had been, because people notice things about the king. All the jester has to do is put on a mask, and everyone laughs along with his jokes. It’s safer this way. His dad eventually climbed out of his liquor bottle, but by that point Stiles had been self sufficient for too long. They were more like roommates than parent and child. John tried his best, but Stiles no longer let him in. 

“They wouldn’t let you visit Peter? But Laura said—she said she was leaving him here _with you_ , because _you_ were his pack more than we were, and he might recover better! That—that’s one of the reasons I never came back!” Derek says, dumbfounded. 

Stiles stares back at Derek, just as confused. “Was she—are you sure?” He asks, changing what he was asking mid-question. 

Derek huffs. “She wasn’t lying. I listened to her heartbeat.”

“Then...But why would the hospital lie?”

“Do you think that someone asked them to?”

“Like who?”

Derek sighs. “I don’t know. Did you verify with other people at the hospital or just take the nurse’s word for it?”

“I...I just took her word for it. Dad thought it was better I didn’t go to the hospital anyway, he was making me cut down my visits. He said that there was no reason for me to be spending my time in the hospital with someone I wasn’t even related to,” Stiles says, eyes downcast. 

“Okay. Well, we will definitely go and visit Peter tomorrow. We need to find out why you weren’t allowed to visit. Even if Laura has said no one but family, you would have been on the list, Stiles. You’re Peter’s pack...and mine?” Derek says hesitantly. 

“Derek, of course I am your pack! That is, as long as you want me.” Stiles laughs self consciously. “A 147 pound pale skin and fragile boned human probably isn’t the most useful pack member. Scott was bitten, he’d be more useful.”

Derek wraps his arm tightly around Stiles’ shoulder. “Human or not, you’re King Max, and I’m your Wild Thing. There isn’t anyone I want to be pack with more than you and Peter.”

“Okay,” Stiles breathes softly, wrapping his arms around Derek’s waist. “Okay.”

They fall silent, content to watch TV. When John finally arrives home a few hours later, he huffs out a laugh. The two have fallen asleep on the couch, Derek tucked into the back and Stiles plastered along his front, looking as if he is trying to hide Derek from anyone that comes in. John picks up Stiles’ phone from the coffee table, makes sure the alarm is set for school the best morning, and plugs it into the spare charger on the side table. He then turns off the TV and goes upstairs to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I typed rogue Alpha, I actually typed rouge Alpha. The Crimson Alpha, streaking through Beacon Hills on his dastardly crime spree. I think I fixed them all, but please point out any typos.

Stiles wakes up to the sound of his alarm the next morning, rolling over sleepily to grab his phone and rolling right off the couch. He lays in the floor for a moment, blinking, before realizing that he is in the living room and just fell off the couch. He sits up on his knees and reaches for his phone, which is still going off loudly, cuts it off, and goes to sit on the couch, only to see Derek looking sleepily up at him and have the memory of the day before rush into his mind. 

“Oh uh...Morning, Derek...?” Stiles says, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. “Sorry for falling asleep on you I guess. I’m going to go...get ready for school? If you still don’t mind taking me. You can use the shower and stuff after you drop me off if you want...” he trails off, feeling awkward and not knowing why. 

‘Touching was a natural pack thing and Derek was his pack and definitely in need of cuddles after what had happened, so there was no reason to feel awkward. Right. He just needs to go get his shower and ready for school.’ Stiles nods to himself after his brief internal monologue, not noticing Derek’s growing amusement as Stiles has just been staring blankly at Derek, before turning abruptly and heading up the stairs. 

“Stiles,” Derek rumbles in a sleep deepened voice before he can escape up the stairs. 

“Uh...Yes?”

“Thanks. I needed it,” and Derek doesn’t smile, exactly, but there is a lightening of his general expression and Stiles stares down at him, heart clenching. He still remembers Derek being a happy teenager, a popular smiling jock, and after Paige’s death he had lost that. Derek has been filled with grief and anger for a long time, at least whenever Stiles saw him, but this gave him hope that Derek may finally be ready to let go and heal. He swallows. 

“Yeah, of course Derek. We...we’re pack now, right? And that’s what pack does.”

Finally a smile breaks out across Derek’s face, and shit, Stiles wasn’t ready for that, for how it made him feel like the sun had just come out after a terrible storm, and he smiles helplessly back at Derek. 

“Yes. Pack.” Derek says, then looks away from Stiles, breaking the moment. Stiles shakes his head briefly and continues up the stairs, while Derek goes into the kitchen to see what there is to eat. 

Stiles quickly showered and dressed for school, grabbing his backpack and heads back downstairs. He goes into the kitchen, where Derek has just closed the fridge door, and winces slightly. “There probably isn’t much to eat for breakfast, I was supposed to grocery shop yesterday and with Dad’s cholesterol, I don’t usually have eggs or bacon or sausage or stuff... Just gross healthy cereal. I’ll have to get better stuff for you, I’m sure you need more protein and such...maybe ham steaks? Dad should be able to eat those no problem...” Stiles rambles, pouring himself some granola and topping it with fruit and yogurt, then eating quickly. 

“It’s no problem. You don’t have to get anything special for me. But I could give you my phone number, and you could text me a grocery list? That way I could pick them up while you’re at school, so we will have longer to see Peter this evening,” Derek offers. 

Stiles beams, putting his bowl into the dishwasher. “Sure! The grocery money is in that jar on the counter, and there is actually a list on the fridge. Just add whatever you want on there—seriously, dude, add more food to it,” Stiles says, continuing when Derek looks like he wants to object. “I only listed stuff for two people not three, so more food needs to be bought anyway so it might as well be food you like, right?”

“All right,” Derek concedes. “Are you ready for school?”

“Sure, I guess. Really just ready to go and visit Peter, and Scott is gonna— _Ohmigosh Scott!_ I totally forgot! He got bit in the woods the other day—when, uh, he found Laura—is he a werewolf now? Can you, like, sniff that out?”

Derek grabs Stiles by the elbow and guides him out to the car while he rambles, not wanting him to be late. “I didn’t check to see if he was, but if he was bitten that recently I might not have been able to tell. If he is there when I drop you off I’ll see if I can tell, if you want.” He opens the passenger door and gently shoves Stiles in, then goes around to the driver’s seat and starts the car, heading to the school. 

“Yes that would be great! I’m pretty sure he is gonna need a lot of help figuring out his shift if he is. Scott is both really impulsive and really stubborn, and that is a terrible combination.”

“I don’t remember any bitten wolves in our pack, at least none that I was old enough to remember being trained. So I can do my best to help him, but Born wolves learn a little differently. Laura never wanted to take the risk of adding to our pack, even though it’s safer for an Alpha to have at least three Betas,” Derek explains. 

“Okay, well, any help is better than no help. Do you think that whoever the rogue Alpha is, is gonna try and Turn more people?” Stiles asks. 

“I think they will probably wait to see how Scott reacts. If he submits to the Alpha, then yes, they probably will. If he resists...the Alpha night give up on him and turn someone else, they might try and force him to submit, or...try and kill him to start over.”

Stiles is silent for a moment. They are almost to the school. “Der...Are we gonna have to kill this rogue? And if we are going to, are you going to be able to handle having the Alpha Spark?”

Derek takes a deep breath, hands clenching briefly on the steering wheel before he forces himself to relax. He pulls to a stop at the bottom of the parking lot, next to Stiles’ Jeep. He remembers it from years ago, bringing Stiles to the Hale house. “I don’t know. I thought...I think that if we do kill the rogue and I take back the Spark, I might gift it to Peter, see if the stronger Alpha power will heal him. But, I mean...if he’s been in a coma this whole time, I’m actually older than he is now, by three years. I don’t know. We can talk about it after school.” He sighs, quick and sharp, then looks around. “That’s Scott, right?” Derek asks, waving a hand towards a tall boy with a crooked jaw. 

“Yeah, it is. HEY, SCOTTY-BOY!” Stiles yells as he gets out of the car, banging the door closed behind him. “Come here and meet Derek!” 

Derek steps out of the Camaro and walks around to stand next to Stiles, bumping him gently with his hip. “This is your best friend, right? Scott?” he asks Stiles, taking the opportunity to inhale deeply, trying to catch the boy’s scent. 

Stiles beams, throwing his arm around Scott and dragging him closer. “This is my bestie Scoot McCute! Meet Derek Hale, I spent virtually all my time at his house before my mom died and he moved out of town. I was besties with his sister and uncle.”

Scott rolls his eyes at Stiles and sticks out his hand. “I’m Scott McCall. Nice to meet you, Derek.”

“You too.” Derek is finally able to catch the boy’s scent, and sure enough, Scott is a werewolf. Great. At least the full moon isn’t until Friday. Hopefully they will be able to get Scott under some control by then. “By the way, Stiles, the answer to your question is yes. Am I picking you up after school?”

“Oh man, yes? I wanted a no! Damnit I knew it! And uh...” Stiles turns to Scott. “You wanna use my Jeep again today?”

“Uh, sure? I guess? Why?”

“Derek and I are going to the hospital to visit Peter. They stopped letting me in like a month after the fire, said only family could visit, but Derek says I would have been on the family list even if visitors were restricted. Plus he wants some moral support.” Stiles lets go of Scott and flings his arms around Derek, hugging him tightly. “School’s out at three, see you then buddy! Grocery money in the jar and list on the fridge, remember Dad has high cholesterol. Spare door key is hanging by the front door, if Dad has to go into the station before I get out of school.”

Derek hugs him back, briefly burying his face in Stiles’ neck to scent him, before standing back up. “Okay Stiles, I’ll be back to pick you up later. See you,” and he turns around, hops in the car, and leaves. 

Scott stares at Stiles in disbelief. “Is he LIVING with you? Dude what the hell!”

“Look man, it’s complicated and some of it is private information, I’ll tell you later when we aren’t at school with half the population staring at us yeah?” Stiles tells Scott, patting him on the shoulder as they turn towards the school, facing all the people staring in disbelief at Stiles Stilinksi having just gotten out of a sexy muscle car and gotten up close and personal with the hot guy driving it. And did Scott just say they were living together?! The rumor mill is going to feed off of this for _days_!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing happens in this chapter. It’s 1.6k of dialogue, and no story progression. I swear more stuff happens in this story. Eventually. Probably. Hopefully? I set it up for stuff to happen anyway. 
> 
> I would have made this longer and like. Actually made things happen. But then it would have been even longer before the chapter came out. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> The next chapter should be a cut to after school and they will go to the hospital to see Peter. Should. I do actually have an outline for this story, which may be why it’s taking me so long to get anything out. I’ve already sketched it out in broad terms why do I have to write it!
> 
> This is a Stiles Derek Peter centric story. Scott’s struggles with control and Allison aren’t really going to be mentioned much, sorry. The alternate story that’s Peter Stiles centric will actually follow the season 1 plot line much more closely and involve more characters.

**Author's Note:**

> The relationships mentioned are going to be pretty vague. It’s definitely going to be more of a slash goggles needed sort of thing. So if you want to just read this as Peter and Derek make a pack with Stiles, you absolutely can. 
> 
> Also, this is not going to cover all of season one. This is basically just going to be a reunion and planning fic. It may not even cover up to the full moon. Sorry~
> 
> The Peter version of this fic will come out when this one is finished. This fic will probably be 2-3 chapters (hah hah hah no maybe 4-5? Hopefully not more than that.)


End file.
